tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Staff Information
This is a list of current council members: Currently Active Council Members Joshua Hina - Administrative Coordinator/GM, DFS Lavie (2001 - Current) Brian Furman - Story Concepts Lead/GM, DFS Lavie (2017 - Current) Charlie Gracie - Concepts/Editor (2010 - Current) Luis Martinez - Technical Director (2018 - Current) Monica Williams - Writer/GM, DFS Lavie and Kiru-acu (2007 - 2016) Story Concepts (2017 - Current) Scott Y - Technical/Story Concepts (2017 - Current) Matt C - Story Concepts (2019 - Current) Former Staff Luis Martinez - Former Technical Director (2006 - 2008), Technical Director (2017) Joshua Travis - Writer (TNU: Sessions/Kiru-Acu/TTS) (2010 - 2013) Writer/GM, DFS Lavie/Atsikai (2016 - Feb 2017) Mike Oldham - Former Writer (TNU: World's Past) (2005 - 2010) Brian Hill - Former Writer (TNU: Sessions) (2005 - 2010) John Brandon - Former Council Member/RP Host (Shadow Fire) (2008 - 2009) Robert Werner - Former GM/Writer (Shadow Fire) (2007 - 2009) Sierra Paschall-Russell - Former Art Director (2008) Alexandria Davis - Lead Writer (TTS)/ Writer (TNU: Sessions) (2009 - 2013) Jay Galloway - Writer (TNU: Sessions/DFS Lavie/UDF) (2010 - 2012; Helped with the UDF plot 2004 - 2008) (2016 - 2017) Mike Lees - Writer/Concepts (2006 - 2019) The following people are wiki management staff and work to maintain the project's wiki or forum. For inquiries related to these topics please refer to them. Please note that wiki managers are in no way employees of Wikia, IGA, or The Risa Project. For general information related to TNU please email lavieteam (at) tnuproject.net. Role Playing Game Admins/GMs: On the parts of the story that are not written by council members and by groups in a sim or RP council staff or persons selected to be GMs by the council maintain order and in-universe rules. This is a list of the current GMs. Joshua Hina - ENRB: DFS Lavie Brian Furman - ENRB: DFS Lavie Matt C - ENRB: DFS Lavie Wiki Admins/Sysops: Jhina5422 (Joshua Hina) Momosuperspeed (Monica Williams) Major Contributors This lists most of the major contributors to the project. They do not have to be staff members or company employees to be listed. If you feel your name should be included please contact a member of the council. Ryan Sullins - Character designs and plot development (Sessions/TTS) (2009 - 2012) Josh Travis - Character designs and plot development (Sessions/TTS) (2009 - 2013) Brian Hill - Character concepts, key concepts and plot development (Sessions) (2005 - 2008) Reo Ogle - Character designs and plot development (Sessions) (2003 -2005) David Mhoney - Key Concepts (Sessions) (2002 - 2005) John Brenberg - Character designs and plot development (Sessions) (2004 - 2006) Jordan White - Key Concepts/RP Testing (Sessions) (2002 - 2005) Luis Martinez - Former Technical Director (2006 - 2008) Ben Cysouw - Character concepts, key concepts and plot development (Sessions) (2003 - 2006) Jay Galloway - Character designs, key concepts and plot development (Sessions) (2005 - 2009) Steven Parmley - Key Concepts (Sessions) (2002 - 2005) John Brandon - Former Council Member/RP Host (Shadow Fire/Sessions) (2008 - 2009) Matt Wood - Former RP Host (Shadow Fire/Sessions) (2007 - 2008) Lillian Wood - Key Concepts (Sessions) (2007 - 2009) Adam - RP Testing (Sessions) (2002 - 2006) Kealie Gallagher - Concepts Kent Lauer - Concepts Daniel Stevenson - Concepts Peter-James McCafferty - Characters Robert Werner - Characters/Concepts/Story Rickylee Paschall - Concepts Tom Farr - Concepts Category:Summaries